silver snake
by huggable-kenpachi
Summary: this is about a girl named Gin Hebi and her journey to become an official ninja, while reading her beloved Icha Icha paradise novels of course sasuke x oc rated T for language
1. info on the main character

name: Gin Hebi (literally means silver snake)

age: 12 (same as rest of rookie 9)

relatives: Jiraiya is her grandpa (good luck Gin!)

rank: genin

grades in academy: A+

siblings?: no

personality: highly perverted, nice, can easily ignite a temper if someone steals her book while she's reading it, sometimes a little hyper

appearance: long red hair that is braided, very tall for her age ( like almost 6 feet tall), black glasses, always carrying one of her icha icha novels, pointed ears and demon-like tail (it stays tucked away for a reason)

clothing: ninja wrappings around legs, chest, arms, and hands; covered by a black tank top and black kunoichi style skirt

favorite colors: black, black, black, and red...oh and silver


	2. prologue: the beginning

"We have to hide her or else i fear for her life."

Minato Namikaze was talking to his wife while looking at his precious son and god daughter.

"Well what do you think we should do? We cant just give her to any stranger."

Just then, none other than the famous toad sage himself arrived to the scene.

"If you want me too, i can take my grand daughter off your hands, then you can do what you have to about your son."Jiraiya offered.

"You would do that? i thought you didnt like kids?" stated Kushina

"I do if they hve potential. And she has a lot of it seeing who her parents are."

"Yeah thats true. I just hope nothing bad happens." Kushina gave the toad sage a very suggestive glare toward his direction and he cringed behind Minato.

"I promise upon my word as a shinobi that nothing bad shall happen to my granddaughter. there good enough for you?"

"Very."

With that, the little girl in Kushina's hands suddenly woke with a start and looked around the room until her eyes rested on the toad sage and she gave a small delighted giggle.

"See, she already likes me."

"She probably thinks you look funny, i know i do." Kushina said

before Jiraiya could say anything Minato interjected saying,

"If your going to take her, shouldnt you go on ahead before we chage our minds?"

"Of course!"

Jiraiya leaned over and took the giggling little girl from Kushina, but before he could go anywhere, Minato stopped his path.

"Jiraiya before you leave i want to give her something."

he reached into his pocket and drew out a bracelet that looked when worn, like a snake was coiling around the wearer's wrist.

"When she big enough to wear it, give it to her and make sure she never takes it off. Also, i want her name to be Gin Hebi, can you do that much?"

"Sure, but i thought her parents were..."

"I know who her parents are and i want to protect her in anyway i can and these are a few of them."

with their last and final good byes, Jiraiya darted off into the sunset wit a baby in tow, not knowing that soon after his chat with the hokage, the village would be attacked by a certain 9-tailed demon and saved by none other than the yellow flash himself.


	3. the first day at the academy

time skip 12 years

Running through konoha, was a certain yellow-haired boy by the name of Naruto Uzimaki who was trying to run from his life from some highly pissed off jonin. said boy had just got through giving the hokage faces a little splash of color, leaving everybody racing after him in an attempt to catch him and have him punished

at that same moment, a white haired man and red haired lady enter through the front gates. Said lady was very tall but was flat chested with glasses, her hair was in a braid. Unbeknownst to everbody who looked at her except her grandpa, she was only twelve. her grandpa had promised that she could attend the ninja academy to help with the things that he couldnt teach her while also letting her have a chance to meet newpeople. the weird pair went up to the hokage building and requested an audience with the hokage.

"Jiraiya, to what do i owe the pleasure?" Sarutobi asked.

"Nothing much really, my granddaughter only wishes to join the ninja academy." the taod sage said

"Is this true Gin?" Sarutobi asked.

"Hai! i really want to join the academy so i can meet some new friends and learn anything that i havent yet."

"I that case, how about i put you in this years graduating class, you'll be with people your own age as well as being able to go on ahead and take the genin test."

"Thats fine by me, how about you gramps?" Gin asked.

"Sure!" he then turned to the hokage and asked, "When can she start?"

"Today if she wanted to."

"YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! IM GOING TO BE A KUNOICHI!"

About ten minutes later, the hokage walked into the ninja academy with Gin who was all too eager to wait and settle into her home first, but wanted to go to the academy first simply stating in her own words, "I dont want to walk-in in the middle of a lesson, so i ought to hurry and get there in time for the first class."so there they were outside the door to her classroom. Sarutobi-sensei knocked on the door and was told he could they walked in Gin was amazed by all the students that were sitting in the classroom waiting for the class to start. the hokage ever-so-slightly shoved her forward toward the teacher at the center of the room.

"Iruka, this is your new student, Gin Hebi, she is to graduate with this class if she passes her studies and the graduation exam, ok?"

"Ok Hokage-sama." Iruka-sensei then turned toward Gin asking, "Arent you a little old to be attending the academy?"

well she was taller than him so no wonder he thought she was older, but she simply stated,

"Nope, im only 12 sir, im just really tall for my age, always have been."

he just stared at her along with everybody within earshot who heard her statement in shocked silence until the hokage broke the silence saying,

"Well if thats all, then i'll be going then, i have a lot of paper work i need to catch up on."

With that Gin turned toward her new sensei and asked,

"Where do i sit? or do i need to introduce myself first?"

"You can introduce yourself first, but your seat is next to sasuke uchiha."

"Who's that?"

"The black haired boy with the serious expression and blue shirt."

"OOO ok, gotya."

she then turned toward the class and bowed to the students saying,

"Hello my name is Gin Hebi, im 12 years old and i hope to be everybody's friend if i can."

As she made her way toward her seat, a certain yellow-haired ninja sprang in through the door and nearly ran straight into her if it wasnt for the fact that she has other-worldly dodging snatched up the ninja and srceamed in his ear,

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, CLASS STARTED TEN MINUTES AGO!"

After he said this, the jonin that were chasing him came in the door and pounced on him holding him down as they tied him up.

"What have you done this time Naruto?"

"All i did was give the hokage faces a makeover!"

"Well after class you're going to clean that up aint you?" Iruka-sensei gave him an evil death glare that even the toad sage couldnt resist.

"Hai. i will."

all the while this was going on, Gin was still staring at the blonde boy that had nearly squished her. for some reason, him seemed oddly familiar. Iruka-sensei looked up from the student he was lecturing and told Gin to go on ahead and get in her seat. she did rather reluctantly. the boy she had to sit beside had an air about him that had a hit-me-i-dare-you type attitude that she detested. she just stared ahead of her the whole class period which was noticed by the boy beside her. he had never been ignored before. especially by a girl of her caliber. he looked down at her hands and noticed a silver bracelet in the shape of a snake on her wrist. he questioned her asking,

"Where'd you get that from?"

she looked down to see where he was pointing at and saw he was talking about her bracelet.

"O, this? i've always had it, my grandpa gave it to me and told me to never take it off."

"Ahhh."

with that they were silent the whole rest of the day except when they went outside to do shuriken and kunai exercises. of course, sasuke being the person he is never missed the target, but neither did Gin. as a matter of fact, she got done before he did and was already running around the track waiting for everone else to finish. the uchiha thought to himself,

_how in the hell did she get done so fast?_

his question was soon answered by how fast she was running. it turned out she had natural speed brought on by years of praactice. About half-way throught the class, to try to punish Naruto, Iruka-sensei made everybody get up and attempt the transformation it was naruto's turn he changed into a stark naked blonde chick with pigtails, earning a good lecturig from the teacher. after that, it was Gin's turn. she though about after a while and decided to turn into jiraiya, her grandpa, when she did, it was absolutely flawless, but to her dissapointment, Iruka-sensei had no clue who she was so she took it on step further. she summoned a toad and did her gramps signature opening greeting which included clicking of clogs. she shouted out that she was, "The great toad sage of mount something-or-other!" if one were to copy her exact words. the class just stared at her in amazement. they had never seen such a huge toad before. iruka passed her transformation and let her sit back down at her the final bell, iruka-sensei had an announcement to make.

"Tomorrow, you all will be taking the gaduation exams. the final test will be on the cloning jutsu, so i hope everyone will study hard."

Gin thought to herself

_omg omg omg! im so going to fail unless i get gramps to help me out_

so, on her way home, she caught a glimpse of that blonde boy from class and her teacher up at the hokage faces, Naruto cleaning while sensei watched. she decided to go up there and help him seeing as how he was only half finished ad it was getting close to sunset she got there, she noticed the boy had whiskers, so she looked behind him and on top to see if had a matching tail and ears, but sadly he didnt. she herself had pointed ears almost like an elf or a demon. she helped him clean up and went home to train for the test the next day.


	4. test day

its the day of the graduation exam and Gin felt confident in her abilities as she entered the academy doors. when she entered the classroom, everyone was seated and already starting the test! she rushed to her seat and acted like she had been there the whole entire time. when the written test was done, each student was called individually to an extra classroom so they could show off what they knew. Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei judged each student on there ability to do each of the academy jutsu. when they got to Gin, she was a nervous wreck. she did ok untill they made her do the cloning jutsu. she was only able to produce 1 and a half clones. staring at her sensei's, she waited for the final verdict. when the answer came, she was as relieved as she could be.

"Gin, you were only able to make 1 clone, but thats better than what Naruto could do so i guess you can pass."

"Thank you sensei!" Gin exclaimed as she was handed her konoha headband. she walked out the academy doors to find her crazy grandpa waving at her to come to where he was settled at in the academy yard. while he was congradulating her, she noticed Naruto sitting all by himself so she walked over to him saying,

"Dont worry, theres always next year."

"You just dont get it, this is my third year failing. i'm just a complete failure."

"No your not, you just had a little bad luck, thats all."

you smile at him to try to reasure him, but he is still just sitting on the swing looking depressed. behind her, she heard people bad-mouthing him, saying that they were glad that he didnt become a ninja. she turned around hoping to find the source of the talking but just about everyone except the sensei's, hokage, and your gramps was the culpret (sp?). she couldnt believe that anyone could be so mean, let alone about half the village. later, she told this to her gramps and all he said was,

"Hmmm, that is troubling, but im sure Naruto is a strong lad, he can take care of himself."

Later that night, her gramps came into her room to discuss something.

"Gin, im going to be leaving tomorrow, i'll be back as soon as i possibly can, can you hang on without me?"

"Of course, as long as you leave me some books to read, i'll be just fine." she replied

"Good, im glad you turned out like me, because if you didnt, it would be very boring around here if you didnt."

"Well, i was raised by you so i dont doubt it." she continued her thought saying,"Also, if you write another book, send me a copy, pleeeeeeease!" she gave her best puppy face which always seemed to get the best of him so he complied to her demands saying,

"Of course, i need someone to preview my work to make sure its ok."

"Thanks gramps!"

"No problem."

and with that, the only exciting thing that night that happened to her was some jonin knocking on her door asking for the toad sage. seeing that it was 2 in the morning, Lord Jiraiya had already left for whatever his reason was for leaving.

(AN-sorry for the short chapter, i just plain couldnt drag out this one. deuces!)


	5. the sensei and the spark

(time skip to the orientation of the new ninjas)

Gin entered the classroom to find just about everybody from her class had graduated, even Naruto passed. she sat down in between sasuke and naruto who looked like he had just been beaten to a pulp. she thought to herself,

_what in the hell happened to him, did he accidently get in a fight with sasuke's fangirls again?_

of course, she didnt know just how right she was. sasuke just stared into space thinking,

_geez, its about time she got here, i thought she never get here_

as this though crossed his mind, Iruka-sensei brought the class to attention to announce the placement of the teams. eventually, he got to Gin' group..

"In team 7, Naurto Uzimaki, Gin Hebi, and Sasuke Uchiha."

Gin thought to herself,

_uggh, Sasuke? why him? i can handle Naruto, but not that egotistical jerk_

she continued ranting in her head until the sensei said they could break for lunch until it was time to meet our sensei. she was on her way to the park when she felt a presence behind her,

"Dont you know its bad manners to spy on people Sasuke?"

Sasuke jumped from his hding spot in shock, no one else had ever been able to sense his presence before, why was this girl so special? to stop the ranting in his head, he asked,

"Do you want to come with me to get something to eat? i got some riceballs i can share."

"No thank you, i already have somehing to eat, but i will accept your invitation to dine with you, as long as you promise me something."

"And what could that be?"

she thought for a minute then said,

"You got to invite Naruto too, its only natural to want to learn about ALL your teammates, not ust one."

he looked at her with venom in his eyes, he wanted her all to himself, but he relunctantly agreed and went to go find him. whe they did they found him trying to run to the bathroom clutching his stomach saying,

"NOT THIS AGAIN!"

Gin busted out laughing while Sasuke did a deep throated chuckle. Gin looked over at him incredulously and thought,

_No, did he just laugh? Naw, it must have been the wind, but it came from his direction. i didnt think he was capable of laughing_

he looked back a her and just said, "What?"

"Nothing, i just didnt think you were capable of laughter so when you chuckled, it blew me off my rocker for a minute." she confessed

at that moment, Ino's group caught sight of the pair and stormed over to them.

"What the hell are you thinking hanging out with MY Sasuke, you Bitch!"

Gin just looke at her and said,

"He asked me first...slut. also jsut to let you know, a bitch is a dog, dogs bark, bark grows on trees, and trees help the earth so thank you for the lovely compliment."

"You Bastard!"

"I know. now dont you think you ought to go back to your team. im sure they are just ever-so worried about your skimpy ass."

"Take that back whore."

"Me, never. Sasuke do you think im a whore? wait dont answer that you'll probably tase me and say yes."

Sasuke wasnt paying any attention to the two arguing until his name was mentioned the second time. he looked up fro tying to hide his laughter at the bitch joke. seeing that he had been asked a straight question he answered, much to Ino's displeasure,

"No, your not. at least, i dont think you are, are you?"

"Not that i can think of, as a matter o fact, im still inoccent."

they both just stared at her in shock until they saw Naruto jogging up to them saying,

"Hurry up, its time to meet our sensei, Dattebayo!"

so Ino back to her group while team 7 walked in and waited for their sensei. after what seemed about an hour, Naruto got up and stuck an eraser in the door jam so that when the sensei walked in, it would fall on his/her head. Gin, on the other hand, just drug out her latest copy of Icha Icha paradise (one that Jiraiya sent to see if it was good enough for the stores or not, so it hadnt even been released yet). about another tem minutes later, they heard the door open and the eraser drop to the floor. Gin looked up from her story to find a silver haired jonin with a face mask and his headband covering his left eye. he looked a little creepy in her opinion, but she wouldnt dare say that out loud. Naruto was jumping for joy that he had landed a good one on his sensei. while this was going on the jonin was thinking,

_who is she? i dont remember a teacher here who looked like that_

then he said,

"Um, miss? you can go now, you dont have to watch the students anylonger."

Gin looked up from her novel and said simply,

"Im not a teacher, im a student, im just tall." she was twitching when she said this with an anime tick mark on her forehead

he blinked in surprise. then he remembered something that the hokage had said,

_one of your students, you need to look out for, she's the granddaughter of the legendary sennin Jiraiya and was under his training up untill a month ago. also, dont mistake her for a teacher, she hates it when people do that_

he gulped nervously and said,"Sorry, i didnt know."

he did an anime sweatdrop. then he continued saying,

"My first impression of you guys...you're a bunch of idiots."

then Gin whispered just loud enough for Sasuke, who was sitting beside her, to hear,

"Coming from the person who got caught by the oldest trick in the book."

for the second time that day Sasuke Uchiha, nicknamed the silent one, chuckled to himself but this time, everybody turned toward him in utter shock, even the sensei who hadnt even known the kid was in the classroom.

"What? a kid cant laugh at a joke between friends? geez, even i have some sense of humor."

with that, the sensei led them to a building and brought them to the top, he told them to sit down and said,"Well, why dont we introduce ourselves?"

(dun dun dun, i wonder what will happen next?)


	6. introductions and the akatsuki

"Well, why dont we introduce ourselves?"

the jonin then turned toward Gin and said,

"Why dont you go first?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Idont know, you name, things you like, things you dont like, hobbies, dreams for the future, stuff like that?"

"You go first then, so we can know what to say."

"Alright. my name is Kakashi Hatake, things i like, i dont feel like telling you. things i dont like, i wont tel you that either. hobbies, i have lots of hobbies. dreams for the future, havent given it a thought. ok, now how about you girly?"

"My name is Gin Hebi. i love the books my grandpa writes and helping him by making suggestions on how to improve it. i dont like it when he asks me to be a 'research subject' for one of them. my hobbies are reading, training, and cooking. my dreams for the future is that my grandpa will teach me how to be a toad sage like he is."

kakashi just stared at her thinking,

_her grandpa is the toad sage? that means that she is one of the people who make the icha icha series what it is. is she is also one of the ladies in the books? i'll have to ask her _

he turned to Naruto and told him to go next.

"Alright! my name is naruto uzimaki. i love instant ramen in a cup, but i dont like the 3 minutes it takes for the noodles to cook. my hobbies ar training and taste testing different ramens and comparing them. my dreams for the future is that i will become the hokage, that way people will start treating me with respect."

he then turned to sasuke and told him to go.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. i hate alot of things and i dont particularly like anything. training is my hobby. my dream for the future is not really a dream for i will make it a reality. i going to restore my clan ad kill a certain someone."

"Interesting. now that we all know each other, we will be going on our first mission tomorrow."

"What kind of mission?" Gin asked

"Well its a survival mission."

"But why, i thought that was the point of the academy. to get us ready for real missions." Gin interjected

"Well, that is true, but this is a test, to see if your ready to become ninja."

"And i thought that was the point of th exams." naruto spoke this time

"That was just to see if you're ready to take the test yet. only 3 teams or 9 people will be able to make it to become genin, the others will go back to the academy. be at the training grounds tomorrow morning at about 7a.m. also, dont eat anything, you're ging to get sick."

everyone set off in there respective directions except for Gin and Kakashi who had held her back to ask her some questions.

"Gin, who exactly are your parents?"

"I dont know, granpa never told me."

"Then who is your grandpa?"

"Jiraiya. one of the legendry sennin of this great village."

ahhh, so your the granddaughter of the writer of the Icha Icha series."

"Yeah, he always sends me an early copy to see if its good enough for th shelves or not."

"Hmm, it just so happen im a fan of that series. im up to date on all the books that are in the stores."

"Good, that means that there's someone else besides me who reads them then. whenever he comes back, i'll tell him you're a fan of his. was there anything else you wanted to say to me?"

"No you can go home now."

"OK then, good bye kakashi sensei!"

he looked at her and waved goodbye back to her

on her way home, she thought she felt a presence behind her, so instead of going straight home, she cut across to an abondoned field and shouted,

"Whoever's there might as well come out now, there's no point in following people, especially ninja, if you cant even mask your presence."

then, a figure clad in a black robe with red clouds on it appeared in front of her. he wasnt wearing a shirt and the robe was open from the waist up. he had silver hair but was somewhat dashing, even though, Gin knew this person meant business.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Gin asked

"My name in Hidan, sweet cheeks, and im hoping to take you back with me."

"Dont even try it old man, because im only 12, but i know how to kick some major ass if you catch my drift."

"Ohhhh, fiesty are we? that makes you even more appealing."

he had brought out a scythe that was even bigger than he was and was started toward her direction when a figure popped out of the bushes behind Gin. Sasuke had been following her the whole time to make sure she got home safe (Like he had been doing since he first saw her) and saw the strange man attempt to attack her. so he whipped out his kunai knife and stood in front of Gin to try and protect her.

Gin looked at Sasuke and asked,

"What the hell are you doing you damn stalker! get the hell away from here before i blow your brains out with a straw and fork!"

"Well excuse me for trying to save your sorry behind."

"I didnt need saving yet you i'll-be-damned Uchiha!"

"Well then you try and take this bastard alone and see what happens"

"That was what i was trying to do you dobe!"

"Hey thats my line!"

"Does it look like i give a fucking flying rat turd about that!"

while the two were arguing, Hidan was able to slip behind Gin and was just about to attack her when she whipped around and punched him square in the jaw but seeing as how he was immortal, he took no noticce of what she did and pounced on her anyway. then, Sasuke attempted to throw the kunai at him but missed and hit a nearby tree instead. the fight escalated until Gin had to use her secret move that only her own grandpa knew about. she shouted saying

'"Lightning style: electric chair!"

the jutsu itself was very dangerous to handle, but was deadly to anyone on the recieving end of it. it created chains out of lightning and wrapped around Hidan. whenever she did a thumbs down, it would send 600,000 volts of pure searing hot pain into the recepiant. on this occasion, she did the thumbs down immdiatly. he was still alive, but had serious burns everywhere. out of the bushes popped another figure, this time with a white mask over his face. he turned toward Gin and said,

"My name is Kakuzu. i appologize for anything that dumbass has done this time. we actually wanted to know if you wanted to join us in the akatsuki organization."

Gin answered saying,

"No way in hell im joining, not with that creep around. you're the bad guys around here and im supposed to be a good girl while my granpa is gone."

"Well, what he doesnt know wont hurt him."

"I dont care, im not joining so just take your creepy ass friend and go fuck yourselves."

"Well im sorry about the answer, but i guess i'll jst have to wait and ask you in future years."

with that, he took hidan and teleported in a cloud of smoke. Gin turned toward Sasuke and said,

"Why in the hell do you constantly follow me everywhere? i swear, you're worse than one of your fangirls."

"What are you talkng about, i was heading this way anyway."

"Sure thats your story, so i'll let you stick to it for now, but i also want to tell you something, the next time you try to help me, i will seriously kill you."

"Why i was only trying to help."

"Because when you tried to help, it did the opposite, you got in my way. just to let you know, im acctually an accomplished kunoichi who can look after herself and wont stand for some fanboy to drag her down."

that left a big blow to his pride. he just stared at her like she had just spoken gibberish. sh turned away from him and made her way toward her home with heavy felings on her heart about the mean things she had just said to one of the only people that had called themselves her friend


End file.
